Civilan Life is Harder than it Seems
by Marvel-Fanatic
Summary: The villains of the universe have finally settled down, leaving the families of S.H.I.E.L.D. to finally have some down time, only they see that civilian life is harder than it seems, Bucky and Artemis are forming a relationship, Spencer and Natasha are planing a wedding, and the kids are being…well kids. [RATED M FOR MATURE SCENES AND LANGUAGE]


**Here's my next instalment in the Beneath the Surface** **series, I'll be focusing more on the Avengers portion on this part, mainly the relationships and defiantly the wedding of Spencer and Natasha**

* * *

Artemis sat on a bed in the medical room in Avengers tower letting the doctors exam her now healed wing, she had started flying again but it was basically just gliding and landings, nothing as extreme as she usually did in the air.

"You're completely healed" The doctor said, "You're free to put as much pressure as you used to on your wing"

"Thanks" Artemis smiled slipping off the bed and heading out of the room to the training room. She spread her wings and launched herself up into the air, practicing all her aerobatics that she loved doing and smiled when they caused absolutely no pain on her left wing. Bucky was taking a break from his workout when he noticed Artemis in the flight section of the training room, he walked over to the viewing area of that part and watched her land and started chugging her water

"Seems like you've healed" He stated walking up to her

"Yep" She smiled seeing him

"So, next Friday I guess then" He smiled

"Huh?" She asked confused

"You're taking me bowling, whatever that it" He smiled

"Oh right" She smiled, "I'm so forgetful" She laughed

"It's cute" Bucky smiled giving her a side hug, he had grown more comfortable around her in their past weeks hanging out together in the medical wing, they had played many bored games together and watching TV and movies. Artemis blushed at that

"Buck" She protested, "Stop"

"Never" He smiled kissing her forehead

She rolled her eyes and let a giggle slip through. They only acted this way around each other when they were completely alone with no one else around…or so they thought.

* * *

Terra and Daring were hiding out in the rafters of the room, both had their phones out and were recording the scene in front of them giggling as they saw the couple,

"Finally" Daring hissed to her friend

"I know" Terra grinned, "They're finally together and they're adorable"

"Dad's gonna freak" Daring giggled

"Dad's gonna be super protective of Aunt Artemis" Terra grinned.

* * *

Artemis suddenly stiffened and then smirked

"What is it?" Bucky asked her

"I think we're being watched" She whispered to him, and then spread her wings and flew up to the rafters and saw her two nieces

"Terra, Daring why are you spying on Bucky and myself" She asked, her hands on her hips

"Nothing" Terra said quickly and dove from the rafters spreading her green wings as she tried to fly away from her aunt. Artemis smirked seeing her attempt to escape and dove after her grabbing her waist and pulling her up, she saw out of the corner of her eye Daring using her own mix of telekinesis and energy manipulation to try and sneak past her when she was almost out the door Artemis grabbed her with her own telekinesis and pulled Daring to her. She let the two girls hover in front of her, Terra's green wings beating steadily and Daring surrounded was by her was a purple glow that showed she was using her energy manipulation, Artemis had the exact same power as her.

"Now, I don't ever want to catch you two spying on anyone again" She told them sternly

"But we're training to be spies" The girls whined at the same time

"You're not going to be assigned anyone until you're 21" She told them, S.H.I.E.L.D. had increased the age for juniors to be allowed in the field, ever since her accident they didn't want to loose anymore 18 year olds in the field.

"Fine" They sighed, they landed and walked out of the room calmly, as soon as they were out of hearing range of the two assassins they ran away giggling because they had been able to keep the videos of Artemis and Bucky together

* * *

Artemis sighed as she landed beside Bucky.

"That was impressive" He remarked

"I've known those kids for only 5 months and it feels like I've known them since they were born" Artemis smiled

"Well you are close with Spencer and Natasha, and Alex is your twin" Bucky smiled.

"True" She smiled, "Come on, let's head back, I've been stuck in the medical wing for weeks, I miss my bed"

"You don't mind if we share, I mean we haven't been having nightmares since the helicarrier"

"Well, we've been having minor ones, but defiantly not as bad as before" He smiled

"Looks like we're good for each other, we're the other's dream catcher" She smiled

"Let's keep it that way" He smiled gently placing his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck her metal one gently brushing his neck, Bucky's arms gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back blushing brightly

"You look adorable when you blush" He smiled causing her to go even more red

"Let's go" He smiled releasing her and went to grab his bag as she grabbed hers. They walked back to her room and dropped their bags in the corner of the room as Artemis went to her closet and decided on which board game to play, Bucky walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder looking at the multitude of games she had in her closet,

"You still have monopoly?" He asked seeing the classic age that he used to play with Steve.

"Yeah. There are many different versions of it now, TV shows, video games, movies, sports, but they're all played like the classic game" Artemis explained

"Could we play that? So you don't have to explain everything to me" He asked

"I'd love to, but I warn you, I take no prisoners" She smirked turning her head to face him

"Neither do I" Bucky laughed picking her up and tossing her on the bed causing her to let out a squeak of surprise and giggle. Bucky smiled grabbing the game and they proceeded to set it up and argue about who was banker. The couple is the definition of adorable as they laughed and argued about properties and going to jail

"Ha" Bucky grinned as Artemis admitted defeat as she lost her last dollar to him

"I win" He grinned

"Whatever Buck" She grumbled

"And you said you take no prisoners" He laughed as he continued gloating

"Shut up" She growled at him

"Make me" He grinned

"Fine" She suddenly launched herself on him and kissed him roughly

He let out a gasp but quickly kissed her back his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to him the pieces of the game falling from the bed as he picked her up their lips still connected her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as his back was suddenly against the wall and they continued sucking at each others lips. Artemis unwrapped her legs from his waist and pushed him onto the bed landing on top of him and her hands slipping under his shirt. He pulled back and grabbed her arms with his hands quickly when she did that

"Sorry" She squeaked when she realized what she did, "Did I go too far?"

"A little" He admitted, "I'm just not ready"

"That's fine, I don't really know what came over me" She blushed brightly

"That's fine, now can you let me up"

"Yeah" She got off him and the two of them proceeded to clean up the game

"Buck, you used to sleep with your shirt off, why don't you do that when we're together at night?"

"I well" He stuttered looking down at his metal arm

"You don't want me to see the scaring?" She asked gently

"Yeah" He mumbled

"I have the same thing, if not worse" She said

"You don't I had it attached in the 40s" He said

"I have it higher on my shoulder. Look" She said pulling of her shirt to reveal the metal limb connected to her flesh, almost right at the base of her neck and reaching around to her back, coving her breast plate and just above her soft flesh, heavy scaring coving when it connected to her skin.

"You have it better" She concluded. He leaned down and kissed where it connected to her skin.

"It's beautiful" He told her. She placed her flesh hand on his shoulder and rubbed it

"Yours is too" She told him and tugged gently at his shirt, he relented and pulled it off revealing his own scarring, she kissed his shoulder

"We're perfectly imperfect Buck, that's how I like it" She smiled causing him to chuckle and hug her.

"That's a wonderful out look on life" He told her

"My parents taught it to Alex and I when we were young because of our powers, they knew we'd get self conscious of our wings and powers some day" She smiled

"Your wings are beautiful and your powers are extraordinary" Bucky smiled kissing her

"Thank you" She smiled, "I know

* * *

 **I really hope you guys like this part, I'm gonna also include the kids more in this, I'll try and keep is as accurate as possible**


End file.
